Decisions
by chocolove-n-music
Summary: When Katara left him in the catacombs, Azula comes with an offer. Zuko is left with decisions. Zuko's POV while he was in the cave with Katara in Ba Sing Se. Better story than summary.


**Ok, so this was inspired by a video I watched on Youtube titled 'Why Zuko changed his mind' by AcenPhina. I got me thinking when I watched it so I decided to write this. Though I think it didn't turn out as good as I thought it would, but its 2.30 am here and I won't sleep till I finish this. Not my best but I hope it was good though. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

As I fell into the catacombs, I heard a feminine gasp. I looked up to see the Avatar's female companion, the Water Tribe girl. She rants about how much of a terrible person I am. I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't, seeing as how I chased her around the world for the Avatar and because of my nationality. I looked at her, now crouched down and sobbing.

"The fire nation took my mother away from me" she said.

I never knew that and I had to admit, I couldn't tell if I was surprised or not; the fire nation was a cruel nation. I turned to her and said we had that in common. She stopped crying and turned to me just slightly. She doesn't know what I have gone through; she doesn't know the hell that I went through. She will never know how betrayed I felt when my father banished me , when my sister attacks me, it's like I'm not even part of them anymore. They didn't feel anything when mother left. I've never shared this with anyone, shared what's made me so sad all this time. I had a feeling this Water Tribe girl, Katara her name, is a person I could trust.

When she told me that when she imagine the face of the enemy, it was me she see, my hand went to my scar. I told her how that scar made me feel marked; how I felt that it was the mark of the banished prince. I turned away from her. I feel her just staring at my back. I turned to her.

She told me about her healing abilities. I felt like rolling my eyes but instead I told her that it was a scar, that it couldn't be healed. Then she reached out for something around her neck. She held it out. She explained it was water from the Spirit Oasis of the North Pole. She explained it has special properties and that she had been saving it for something important.

Was I important to her?

I looked into the blue eyes to see that she cared, that she felt sorry for me. She says she doesn't know if it would work, but I was willing. I closed my eyes and felt her cool hands touch my scar. I don't know why I let her, but I did. She was the first one whom I allowed to touch my scar.

Just then, the walls broke open. Katara and I turned to see the Avatar and Uncle at the opening. One look of the Avatar and Katara goes running to him, she left me, like everyone else did. Uncle came to me. I looked at the Avatar, I saw him giving me a dirty look. I suddenly felt a small lump in my throat but I closed my eyes.

When the Avatar and Katara was about to leave the cave, I see Katara giving me a sad look, one that could mimic mine. I wished the Avatar and Uncle never came and hoped she was wishing the same too. She turned away, kept walking, and hid the sadness that curtained her face. She disappeared from my sight.

When I turned to Uncle, he was suddenly caged in crystals that surrounded us. To my side, I saw Azula coming towards me. Then she offered me the things I have wanted for so long. Behind me, I hear Uncle trying to persuade me to not trust Azula, to choose the right path. I had to choose. Why?

I'm only a 16 year old boy, forced to be a man when my father banished me. I knew that if I listened to Uncle, I'll be trapped like him, but I'll be living a peaceful life. If I listened to Azula, my honor will be restored and that is something I have wanted so long.

Azula left and I thought about everything. The thought of Katara offering the Spirit Oasis water to me, the fire-nation's banished prince, the one that was chasing her and the Avatar all over the world, to heal my scar. Did she trust me to make such an offer?

But she left me, did she not? Once again, I felt betrayed.

And I had to decide: Did I want to become the ruthless, but seemingly loved prince or a good-hearted, but disowned outcast?

**So, was it good? Should I leave it as a one-shot or should I continue? Leave a comment, thank you.**

**-Holly**


End file.
